Real?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Tumblr Prompt. Blake wants to know if what she and Weiss have is real or if Weiss is interested in Neptune. Monochrome.


**_I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own RWBY._**

 ** _Little Monochrome Hurt/Comfort coming your way. Once again, a tumblr prompt. Enjoy, alligators._ **

* * *

Blake huffed as she watched Weiss get ready for bed in her corner of the room. She knew that, with the dance finished, they would be heading out tomorrow morning, but her mind wouldn't be at rest. She remembered the days leading up to their current position and her ears twitched in irritation.

Standing, she turned and made her way toward the door. She hoped that she could get some fresh air to clear the worries from her mind. Slipping from the room, the brunette made her way through the halls and out into the courtyard. Coming to the large statue, she thought a moment before climbing up and sitting on the shoulders of the huntsman.

Sighing, the cat-Faunus stared out over the campus, not wanting to think about what was troubling her, but not having a choice. _I don't see why it bothers me so much._ she told herself. _I mean, she's a Schnee heiress. There's obviously going to be someone better than a lowly Faunus girl, right? I just wish she had told me instead of leading me on._

"Blake?" the black-clad girl turned to find a nightgown-clad Weiss sitting on a glyph beside her. "What's wrong?"

The brunette huffed and turned away. "It's nothing. Just stupid thoughts."

"Talk to me about it." Weiss continued. "It might help."

Amber eyes turned to her and Blake sighed. "I just would have appreciated it if you had told me that this was nothing but a game to you instead of leading me on."

"What?" Misty eyes widened in shock as the heiress stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're obviously interested in Neptune. I just wish you had told me that this-." she motioned between the pair of them. "-didn't mean anything to you."

"Blake, I'm not interested in Neptune…" Weiss said slowly.

"You went out of your way to find him so you could ask him to the dance." the ninja deadpanned.

"I was being nice." the whitette shrugged. "He's new here and he's Sun's friend. I thought you would eventually accept Sun's offer so that we could each take one of the exchange students. It would represent unity between the schools."

"But I wouldn't have accepted Sun's offer had you asked me." Blake muttered. "I would rather go with my girlfriend than an exchange student."

Weiss turned to her companion and studied her. "Blake… are you… jealous of Neptune?"

"You mean in the same manner Pyrrha is jealous of you?" the Faunus shot back.

Weiss grew silent at that, thinking over her words. "Blake, I don't have an interest in Neptune-."

"You flirted with him when you both first met." Blake pointed out.

"Because I thought he was attractive." the whitette exclaimed. "Even if we are adults now, we are still teenagers."

"You never flirt with me that way." the brunette grumbled.

"Because you're a more quiet person." Weiss sighed. "You need a different type of flirting. The kind that isn't as forward as what I did with Neptune."

Blake remained silent, still peeved. Weiss gave another sigh and grabbed her chin, turning the Faunus to face her. "Blake, I don't have any intention of leaving you. This, what we have between us, is real to me. As real as it obviously is to you. I don't care about Neptune; I only care about you."

"Good." Blake huffed, allowing Weiss to hug her and stroke her hair near her bow. "I think Neptune is gay for Sun anyway."

Weiss laughed at that and pulled her teammate onto the glyph with her. "Come on. We have a big day tomorrow."

The pair slowly floated back to the dorm and Weiss let them down at the door. Blake led them to the room since the dorms were fairly dark. Coming to their dormroom, Weiss stopped Blake from going inside. Pulling the brunette's face closer to her, the shorter huntress leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Blake let a small moan bubble up from her throat before Weiss pulled away.

The heiress gave her a smile and sauntered into the room with only one comment thrown over her shoulder. "I'm only yours Blake. Always."

Calmed now that she knew Weiss wasn't interested in Neptune, Blake quickly got ready for bed and slipping under the covers. Glancing to Weiss, she found the heiress looking over at her and smiled, though she knew the human would barely be able to see it. Snuggling into her sheets, Blake let out a soft yawn and drifted off, comforted by the knowledge that Weiss was still only hers.

* * *

 ** _Cuties will be cuties. Hope ya liked it!_**


End file.
